


грустные глаз(а)

by no_confidence



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_confidence/pseuds/no_confidence
Summary: Если ты получил что-то – оно должно навсегда остаться твоим, разве не так?





	грустные глаз(а)

**Author's Note:**

> события с седьмого сезона по восьмую серию восьмого сезона. внимание, СПОЙЛЕРЫ. 
> 
> ps все использованные выражения которые могут показаться кому-то оскорбительными использованы именно с этой целью - Ниган у нас вообще-то мудак который не следит за языком.  
> pps создатели сериала постоянно меняют время обращения в зомби - иногда это пять минут, иногда несколько часов, а иногда - несколько дней. в этом случае я решила играть по правилам сценаристов и схалтурить точно также.  
> ppps товарищ майор пжлста не присаживай меня

\- Мне нравится твой мальчишка, - медленно произносит Ниган, надеясь, что каждое слово дошло до Рика. Он хочет его реакцию – ужас, который переходит в возмущение и ярость. Старый добрый Рик не заставил себя ждать: злой как черт, с оскалом как у бешеного волка, готовый порвать на мелкие кусочки за единственное, что у него осталось.

Карл, разумеется, ничего не слышит. Он стоит слишком далеко и смотрит на эту перепалку с удивлением, понимает, что разговор о нем, но гордость не позволяет вмешаться.

\- Только посмей его тронуть.

\- Знаешь, что я делаю с такими славными мальчиками, а, Рик? В полиции ты наверняка сталкивался с подобными делами.

Ниган, разумеется, блефует. Но это еще никогда не мешало ему хорошенько повеселиться с Риком – этот тупоголовый хрен никогда не понимал, где заканчивается шутка и начинается угроза.  Слишком плоский, слишком прямой и не в хорошем смысле. Не то что его сынок. Ниган быстро облизывает губы и улыбается, глядя за спину Рика, прямо на его ненаглядного Карла. Гордиться было действительно чем.

Рик хочет разбить это поганое лицо, размозжить череп его же Люсиль, бросить на съедение голодным зомби-псам. Он пытается глубоко дышать, но из легких вырывается только хрип.

\- Хороший мальчик, - издевательски сюскает Ниган, хлопая Рика по плечу. – эй, пацан, поехали. У нас на сегодня большие планы.

Карл хмурит свой единственный глаз и Ниган готов поспорить, что под повязкой остатки мышц также презрительно сжимаются. Охуенное должно быть зрелище.

*

У него небось молоко еще не успело обсохнуть, когда он убил своего первого зомби.

\- Так как, мелкий, расскажешь мне еще пару охуенных историй из жизни?

Карл смотрит на него тем же взглядом волка, только в отличии от своего тупого папаши он готов впиться в глотку Нигана. Схватить зубами, нащупать артерию и разорвать ее.

\- Снова захотелось убить меня? Вот, пожалуйста, - Ниган вкладывает пистолет в его руки, приставляет дуло к своему лбу.

Будущий серийный убийца. Он из нужного материала – рука не дрогнула, даже когда он убил свою родную мамашу. Ниган присвистнул, когда узнал об этом случае и крикнул что-то вроде: «ну и дерьмо, парень, немудрено, что ты такой ебнутый на голову», за что Карл, разумеется, одарил его волчьим взглядом.

Карл скучающе смотрит на пистолет в своих руках, на горящие глаза Нигана.

\- Оставь это для моего отца, - только и говорит он, без труда освобождая руку из хватки Нигана.

Эта игра продолжалась уже слишком долго – Ниган делает вид будто пугает его и хочет убить. Ниган дает ему комнату у Спасителей «на случай если ты вдруг решишь занять верную сторону». Ниган знакомит его со своими женами, но говорит, что на самом деле его интересуют совсем другие вещи.

Ниган хватает его за ворот футболки и почти поднимает над землей, вглядываясь куда-то глубоко, пытаясь отыскать следы истории с матерью, бесконечных разочарований, разбитых обещаний, проебаного детства.

Карл же видит только его блестящие и неестественно красные губы.

 - Знаешь, - наконец говорит Ниган, отпуская его, - думаю, ты заслужил чего-то особенного после всего этого дерьма. Раскрылся тут для меня, рассказал про свою покойную маменьку и прочие грешки, а я тебе ничего взамен не дал.

Он не понимает, что движет им в этот момент – нет, он не размяк и не растаял от несчастного пацана, который столько пережил – они тут все пережили дохуя и никто не размазывает сопли по этому поводу. Такова теперь жизнь.

Люсиль лежит в руке так хорошо, словно он родился с ней. Пальцы привычно гладят выемку на рукояти, которая стерлась сама собой спустя столько лет.

\- Что, снова будешь угрожать мне Люсиль? Не смешно, - скучным голосом отзывается Карл и садится напротив. Это было его место – никто из Спасителей не садился на это кресло с тех пор как появился Карл.

\- Не груби, пацан, - настораживающе поправляет Ниган, - относись к другим так как хочешь, чтобы относились к тебе. Разве твой правильный папочка тебя такому не учил?

\- Он был слишком занят на патрулях, - натурально фыркает, словно кот. Что-то неладное в Александрийском королевстве.

\- А я думал у вас была идеальная семья, белый заборчик, все вот это.

\- Почти, – только и отвечает Карл, дернув плечом. Значит, очередная тайна, которую стоит узнать.

Ниган быстро облизывает губы, почти начиная жалеть о том, что вообще начал этот разговор. Их внутрисемейные дрязги были для мелкого чем-то действительно важным. Настолько, что он снова выпустил иголки и взъерошился, скрестив руки на груди. В этом они были похожи – несмотря на звериную натуру, даже у них было что-то святое, дающее и в то же время отнимающее силу.

\- А ведь знаешь, у меня была семья, - все же решается Ниган, придавая голосу привычную неровность, - жена, дом, все это дерьмо. До того, как мертвые решили ожить. А еще я был учителем, можешь себе представить? Ха, вижу, что не можешь. Но не в этом дело.

Очень хочется размозжить чей-нибудь череп. Люсиль дрожит в руках – она чувствует это, его славная девочка знала, чего он хочет.

\- Но однажды случилось что-то плохое. А я, знаешь ли, всегда был таким. Нет, я не разбивал головы людям. Но я всегда был паршивым сукиным сыном, любил причинять боль, командовать, управлять. Я думал, что мое навсегда останется моим. Если ты получил что-то – оно должно навсегда остаться твоим, разве не так, пацан? Но оказалось, что это не так. Жизнь оказалась еще более сволочной чем я. И она отняла у меня единственное, что имело какое-либо значение в этом ебаном мире.

Карл, который сначала слушал эту исповедь скорее скептически, теперь смотрел на него насторожено.

\- Ты любил ее? – почему-то вырвался именно этот вопрос.

\- Любил ли я ее? А как ты, блядь, думаешь? Конечно же любил, - зло отвечает Ниган, нервно гладя Люсиль.

Наконец глаз Карла загорается осознанием.  

\- Это была Люсиль, да? Ее звали Люсиль. Поэтому ты назвал так биту.

-  Если ты кому-то это расскажешь, - Люсиль разрезает воздух, прижимаясь ко лбу Карла, - я от тебя мокрого места не оставлю. Понял?

\- Ты этого не сделаешь. И уж тем более не после того что рассказал мне.

\- И какого хуя ты так уверен в себе?

\- Потому что теперь я знаю, что ты тоже человек и у тебя есть слабости.

\- Заткни свой рот и выметайся отсюда.

Нигану хочется верить, что мелкому не хватит яиц чтобы вернуться.

*

Идиоты из Королевства решили, что он не узнает об их союзе с Александрией. Рик на каждой встрече покорно смотрел на свои грязные ботинки, будто взглядом хотел счистить с них грязь. Иезекииль также исправно поставлял еду и так самодовольно улыбался, что Ниган уже не мог сдержаться.

Все заканчивается как обычно. Когда уже Рик поймет, что ему не победить? Как можно быть таким кретином? Ниган одним жестком приказывает поставить Рика и Карла на колени. Пацан так и не связывался с ним после разговора о Люсиль.

 Пора преподать им обоим урок. Кажется, придется начать все с начала.

\- Знаешь, Рик, если бы у меня был сын, я хотел, чтобы он был как Карл.

Рик ожидаемо дергается в сторону и снова заливается слезами. Ебаная тряпка. Как он вообще мог решиться на бунт, будучи таким бесхребетным?

\- Но сейчас я убью Карла. Я сделаю один мощный, сильный и точный удар –  чтобы он не мучился, потому что он мне нравится.

Карл все еще не впечатлен. В отличие от отца он не плачет и даже не побледнел – верит, что Ниган не причинит ему вреда. Да, возможно он и не разобьет его голову как яйцо, но щенка нужно воспитать как следует.

\- Ты сам напросился, - Ниган даже не знает, кому он адресует это – папаше или сыну, срывая шляпу с головы Карла. Он почти заносит биту, видит, как наконец вздрогнули плечи пацана и тут его сбивает с ног ебаный тигр.

Нигана тянут к выходу, но его взгляд не обращает внимания на численное преимущество противников, на то что он, в конце концов, вынужден бежать (он никогда не бежит, бегут от него). Он ищет только одно и когда находит, то спокойно вздыхает.

Карл смотрит на него и самодовольно улыбается.

*

Проходит чертовски много времени, прежде чем Карл возвращается.

Видимо, он сбежал без разрешения папочки – весь грязный, в ссадинах и уставший. Повязка с трудом прикрывает дыру на месте глаза. Кажется, он вот-вот упадет – его сил хватает на то, чтобы вцепиться в сумку на плече. Стража не хочет пропускать его – они ведь _в состоянии войны_ с Александрией и поэтому Карла встречают пулеметные очереди прямо у ног.

\- Приполз обратно, щенок? – довольно кричит Ниган, видя, как он дрожит от истощения.

\- Я выбрал сторону, - тихо отвечает он, бросая сумку на землю и поднимая руки.

Ниган знаком приказывает убрать пушки и сам спускается за Карлом. Он изменился – в нем нет ни капли того огня, который привлек Нигана. Глаза блестят – слезы или следы бессонных ночей, которыми он сюда добирался?

\- Добро пожаловать домой, - стараясь не выдавать волнения, говорит Ниган, хлопая его по плечу.

Карл, преисполненный драматизма, грохается в обморок прямо перед ним. Нигану не остается ничего, кроме как вздохнуть и перебросить через плечо сына злейшего врага.

*

Спустя несколько часов – Ниган не засекал сколько – он приходит в себя. Просыпается резко, вскакивает, словно просыпается от кошмара. Его взгляд мечется по комнате, не понимая, как он попал сюда. Увидев Нигана он привстает в кровати и, кажется, наконец приходит в себя.

\- Живой? Ну, хорошо, что живой. Признаюсь, ты меня напугал. Совсем немного, смотри не возгордись. – заметив, как Карл облизывает губы и сухо кашляет, он протягивает ему стакан с водой, - только осторожно, медленно, пацан. Не жадничай, у нас полно воды. Может расскажешь, что случилось?

\- Ничего не случилось, - хрипит Карл и рефлекторно тянется чтобы поправить повязку. Его пальцы, не нащупав ткань, осторожно прикасаются к дыре. – Зачем ты снял повязку?

\- Точно, я ведь больной извращенец. Снял с тебя повязку, потому что втайне дрочу на твой изуродованный глаз. Притащил к себе в комнату, раздел и присунул пару раз пока ты валялся в отключке, - Нигану не до смеха, но от реакции мелкого хочется рассмеяться в голос, - головой-то думай. Ты приперся ко мне весь в грязи и говне, даже повязка запачкалась. Если хотел умереть от заражения – так бы и сказал перед тем как вырубился у меня на руках.

\- Ты ведь не…

\- Не присунул тебе? Нет, ну ты точно пошел в своего отсталого отца. Ты слишком мелкий для меня, успокойся. Вот через пару лет я могу всерьез задуматься.

Почему-то Карл покраснел – новая реакция и Ниган с интересом наблюдает, как румянец разгорается на его щеках, носу и даже на подбородке.

\- Мне пора, - вдруг говорит он, кутаясь в одеяло, - я и так слишком задержался здесь.

Нигана это совершенно не устраивает.

\- Так, - рукой он опрокидывает пацана обратно на кровать и усаживается сверху, - кто теперь из нас тупой? Вчера ты заявился ко мне, пробубнил что-то про «я выбрал сторону» и теперь решил съебать?

\- Да, я выбрал сторону. Поэтому мне и нужно было зайти сюда перед тем как… перед тем как кто-то из нас умрет.

Он упорно смотрит в сторону, стараясь не замечать нависшего над ним Нигана.

\- И нахуй тебе заходить сюда? Выведать пару тайн чтобы победить в войне?

\- Я кое-что тебе должен.

\- Не заставляй меня шутить про твою девственность. Ну, чего опять краснеешь?

\- Может для начала встанешь с меня?

\- Неа, - качает головой Ниган, - мне нравится смотреть, как ты краснеешь.

\- Ладно. В прошлый раз ты рассказал мне кое-что. И это было для тебя важно. Я не могу оставить это просто так, - он тяжело вздыхает, будто воздух даст ему силы продолжить, - у нас все было не очень. В семье. Все что я помню – это как родители ругались. И однажды мама подошла ко мне и сказала, что отца серьезно ранили на задании и он в коме. Тогда я этого не понимал, но сейчас вижу – она не особо грустила из-за этого. Ему нужна была кровь, я предложил свою, но она запретила. Теперь я все вижу. Спустя пару месяцев… к нам начал захаживать друг отца. Они не навещали отца в больнице – я один ходил к нему и сидел у кровати, надеясь на чудо. Потом произошло это.

Он замолкает и сглатывает, избегая взгляда Нигана.

\- Шейн – друг отца – сказал нам, что он умер. Я не верил, но мама поверила слишком быстро. Он забрал нас в безопасную зону. И там уже они не скрывались, даже тогда я видел, что это неправильно. Мне это не нравилось, но что я мог? Они взрослые, а мне всего лишь одиннадцать.

Нигану хочется отпустить комментарий относительно того, какой же неудачник Рик, но сдерживается. Для мелкого это чертовски важно и пусть у них с отцом не лучшие отношения, это все-таки его отец, часть стаи, за которую он готов умереть.

\- И вот отец вернулся. Я был счастлив, а мать не очень. Все снова начало разваливаться и однажды… началась драка между папой и Шейном. Я это видел. Я взял пистолет и пустил пулю ему в голову. Оказалось, он уже успел обратиться и не был собой. Но я об этом не знал. Я стрелял в человека, который разрушил нашу семью.

\- Да уж, это…

\- Мама, - продолжил Карл, - была на тот момент беременна. И не знала от кого. Когда она попросила меня убить ее – я вспомнил об этом. Я вспомнил о том, что она изменяла отцу, что Джудит… и именно это дало мне силы убить ее.

Он замолчал, закусывая губу.

\- Только не расплачься, - раздраженно протянул Ниган, беря его лицо в свои руки, - ты самый крепкий ублюдок из всех, кого я знал. Понял?

Карл кивает и быстрым движением смахивает слезы с глаза. Он высвобождается из этих странных объятий и встает, обвязывая одеяло вокруг бедер. Собирается Карл быстро, только одевается неловко, словно стесняясь внимания Нигана.

\- На этом все?

\- На этом все, - отвечает Карл, стоя в дверях. Он колеблется – словно это _не все_.

\- Кстати, можем напоследок тебя залатать, - Ниган едва прикасается к окровавленному пятну на животе, - мне не жалко.

\- Нет, - вздрагивает Карл, - не стоит.

Он долго смотрит в глаза Нигану, словно ждет, что тот заставит его остаться, попросит рассказать что-нибудь еще. Что они будут сидеть так каждый вечер – с ящиком пива во дворе, воздух будет теплым и приторным, а Ниган будет рассказывать про свои учительские будни.

Но жизнь – та еще сволочь. Поэтому Ниган молчит и машет ему вслед.

*

 

Проходит всего пара дней перед тем как они снова сталкиваются. Ниган надеялся застать Рика и втоптать его в землю, сломать каждую кость в его теле и сжечь заживо, но, разумеется, он встречает Карла.

Выглядит он еще хуже, чем в их последнюю встречу. Что-то снова изменилось – он стал еще бледнее, даже в темноте и издалека можно рассмотреть бусинки пота на его лице.

\- Нам нужно преподнести новый урок. Извинения, наказания.

\- Убей меня, - неожиданно кричит Карл.

Ниган не может ничего ответить, он просто смотрит на него – на эти слезы (неужели пацан превратился в своего папашу?), очевидную слабость, еще угловатую подростковую фигуру. Карл не отличался тупым героизмом – да, он пробрался на базу Спасителей, зная, что подвергает себя опасности. Да, он пытался убить Нигана, зная, что за этим должна последовать смерть. Он всегда подставлялся, но в этом не было жертвенности. До этого момента.

\- Что ты сказал? – Имея в виду «ну же, пацан, не будь таким идиотом»

\- Если ты должен кого-то наказать, кого-то убить, то пусть это буду я.

\- Ты правда этого хочешь?

\- Нет, не хочу. – Ложь, Ниган чует что пахнет пиздежом. – Но я готов, если нужно. Если моя смерть что-то остановит и изменит – для нас, для _тебя_ , то оно того стоит.

Ему нечего ответить. Он не понимает, что происходит, что все это значит. Еще пара минут и Спасители сами его застрелят – Ниган не должен колебаться. Он осматривает всех и каждого, надеясь, что его взгляд достаточно красноречив.

\- Так и должно быть? – Пацана почти не слышно сквозь слезы, - Таким ты хотел быть?

С ним что-то не так, что-то серьезно не то. Поссорился с отцом? Неудачная любовь? Откуда еще могло взяться эта дурацкая тяга к самоубийству?

Нигану не удается обдумать все это, когда оказывается, что александрийцы бегут, словно крысы, а Карл спрыгивает с забора, оставив ему напоследок лишь грустную улыбку.

«Сукин сын» - кричит Ниган, даже не злясь, а скорее восхищаясь ублюдком. Он ведь почти поверил. Ничего, они еще встретятся и тогда уж Ниган потребует объяснений. А Люсиль поможет.

 


End file.
